zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro and Cody
This article focues on the interactions between Alejandro and Cody Overview This conflict is briefly foreshadowed in Total Drama Action, then later, intensifies during Total Drama World Tour as Alejandro begins to manipulate Cody by taking advantage of his dislike for Sierra. However, Sierra eventually makes Cody see Alejandro for what he is, causing a heated rivalry between the two for the rest of the season. Alejandro seems to hate Cody deeply, to the extent that he shows no remorse when he causes Cody to get eaten by a shark in Hawaiian Punch. Likewise, it appears that Cody also deeply hates Alejandro in return. Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhut's Total Drama Action Reunion Special While Alejandro walks down the red carpet at the Gemmie Awards, to theTotal Drama Dirtbags premiere, he rudely shoves Cody to the ground. Total Drama World Tour Slap Slap Revolution Alejandro easily defeats Cody during the second challenge, as he effortlessly slaps him off his platform without worrying about Cody's safety, even having an evil facial expression while doing so. Can't Help Falling in Lourve While Cody is in the confessional, he has Alejandro block the door in case Sierratries to enter. When Sierra approaches, Alejandro pretends that he doesn't know aobut Cody's whereabouts. However once Sierra leaves, Cody annoys Alejandro by persisting his chatter about his Sierra predicament. Cody then brings up how he noticed there was something wrong with the stitching of Alejandro's trousers, which prompts Alejandro to angrily snap, "Out, Cody!" Greece's Peices Despite knowing that Cody is on Team Amazon, Alejandro says that the team couldn't possibly win, because it has no men on it, to which Cody responds with a depressed face. African Lying Safari In order to gain Cody's loyalty, Alejandro brings Cody to first class with him instead of Heather. Rapa Phooey! In order to gain his trust further, Alejandro allows Cody to keep all the candy that they are provided in first class. During the challenge, Cody decides to share the same basket with Alejandro. When Cody hugs him for keepingSierra away, Alejandro is visibly disturbed and tries to get Cody off him, although Cody refuses to get off his lap and continues to hug him, despite Alejandro's discomfort. During the challenge Alejandro and Cody continue to help each other, with Cody sharing the basket with Alejandro to keep both their eggs. He is also curious as to where Alejandro learned to juggle. Awwwwww, Drumheller Alejandro gets up at night and decides to frame Cody for cheating on Sierrawith Heather by making a fake picture of the two cuddling in their sleep. He shows it to Sierra to anger her into holding a grudge against Cody and Heather. Cody then proves to Sierra that it's fake and the two team up with Heather and vote for Alejandro. It is later revealed that Alejandro voted for Cody, and expected Heather to do the same. However, Heather had turned against Alejandro and voted for him anyway, thus leaving Alejandro as the only contestant who voted for Cody that night. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles Alejandro is frustrated when Cody takes the boat first, ahead of him and Heather. When Alejandro and Cody meet up, Cody throws a cod at Alejandro which causes them to battle with swordfish, but Alejandro knocks Cody's away, and laughs as he leaves a humiliated Cody behind. Cody soon laughed at Alejandro after his boat crashes into a mine. Hawaiian Punch Alejandro makes a confessional complaining that he was humiliated because he tied with the "pathetic" Cody, and felt bad because his brother José would be compiling his insults for him back home because of that. Cody then said "there's only one major thing in my way: Alejandro." He seemed concerned about losing to Alejandro, and wished he had Sierra back after her elimination so she can help him. After the challenge is announced, Alejandro gives Cody an evil smile, which worries Cody. During the battle, Alejandro taunts Cody while easily driving him to the edge of the raft; once Heather provides a distraction, Alejandro knocks him into the water, resulting in Cody being eliminated and almost being eaten by a shark, with Sierra saving his life. Later, when Chris asks the ex-contestants who wants to be Heather's helpers, Cody gladly volunteers, saying that Alejandro is "going down." In a confessional, he says that he is angry about Alejandro knocking him into the shark-infested water. He and Harold team up with Heather to take Alejandro down. While Heather and Alejandro are jumping across the lava pool, after finding out Alejandro hates to be called "Al," Cody calls him Al several times, which distracts him from the game so Cody can cut the line on him to send a trap on him. He succeeds, but instead the trap hits Heather. When he tries to convince Heather not to give up, he calls Alejandro "the bad guy." In Heather's ending, he cheers when Heather defeats Alejandro and wins the season along with the one million dollars prize. Cody also says "Take that, Al!" when Alejandro is defeated. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts